Momento Único
by Kiriko Kagamine
Summary: ¿Has oído que las chicas más calladas son las más peligrosas? En un encuentro como otros, Shino se deja llevar por sus fantasías al ver a Kazuto indefenso y dormido, que la llevan a una acción que no tiene como ocultarse. (KIRINON) ¡Mi primera historia n.n!


**_Hola! :D_**

 _Como podrán notar, esta es mi primera historia que escribo, por lo que no será la gran cosa o de un gran resultado, pero me ha llamado la atención esto de la escritura y mejorarla n.n recibiré sus comentarios y sugerencias jejeje_

 _Esta historia es sobre un KiriNon (KiritoxSinon) uwu así que veamos cómo se me da esto._

 _He visto que varios lo han puesto así que lo haré también ^^ Sword Art Online no es de mi propiedad (aunque me encantaría xD), solo jugare un poco con los personajes y la trama._

* * *

 **Momento** **Único**

 **By: Kiriko Kagamine**

 ** _Residencia Kirigaya – 7:20 p.m._**

"¿Kirito?"

Una joven chica de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo tono, volteo a ver al muchacho que se encontraba sentado a su lado sobre el sofá. Sin embargo, el problema era que este muchacho se hallaba profundamente dormido sin reaccionar.

Ya hacía varios días, Kirigaya Kazuto estuvo ocupado con sus proyectos de Mecatrónica hasta dejarlo sumamente agotado. Asuna estaba de viaje con sus padres, por lo que se enfocó más a fondo a estudiar.

Aun así, la única que logro conseguir que Kirito se diera un rato libre, fue Sinon, o más bien, Asada Shino, quien obtuvo visitarlo para pasar el rato juntos. Mientras miraban una película, Kazuto cayó profundamente dormido sin avisar.

Shino no podía dejar de apreciar cómo se miraba, tan ingenuo y tierno, a diferencia de cuando jugaban dentro de ALO o salían con los demás en el mundo real. Se recargo en él, pudiendo sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al de ella, quedándose en esa posición por unos minutos. Estaban solos en casa, por lo que no debía preocuparse de que fuera vigilada.

Mientras pasaba cada segundo, era mayormente tentada. Sabía que a pesar de sentir algo por él, estaba mal intentar algún movimiento mientras que no estaba Asuna, pero de todas maneras quería hacerlo.

Se levantó y permaneció parada frente a él, con suma delicadeza, coloco su mano sobre la mejilla del Kirigaya. Conocía perfectamente al chico, por lo que sabía que no despertaría, pues además de tener un sueño profundo, con cansancio, sería aún más difícil lograr despertarlo.

Temerosa pero llena de gusto, acerco su cara hasta que sus labios rosaron con los de Kazuto, compartiendo un beso durante un pequeño rato. Era algo que jamás podría olvidar, ya comprendía por que Asuna adoraba esos labios, por lo que empezó a frotarlos con más brusquedad. La grandiosa sensación que sentía empezó hacerla vivir sus fantasías, por lo que de sus labios comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello aun dándose el gusto de poder besarlo frenéticamente.

Tras varios minutos, logro entrar en razón y de un salto retrocedió.

"¿Kirito?" volvió a llamarlo, sin obtener respuesta "Enserio debes tener un sueño muy profundo…"

Nerviosa pero alegre, acomodo sus lentes apreciando al joven que aun dormía sin moverse. Sin embargo, su alegría se desvaneció al ver que a la mitad de la altura de su hombro y cuello se hallaba una marca rojiza sobre él, una prueba de sus fantasías. Sin haber medido su placer, había dejado un chupetón sobre su piel morena.

Coloco sus manos sobre su boca y llena de temor tomo su bolso, echándose a correr fuera de la casa del Kirigaya con la intención de poder huir de ahí, _"_ _¿por qué lo hice? ¿cómo pude?"_ no dejaba de pensar hasta salir del parámetro de los Kirigaya.

 ** _Residencia Kirigaya – 9:35 p.m._**

"¿Huh?" Kazuto abrió sus ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz que había "¿Qué… horas son?"

Se sentó tranquilamente al rascar su nuca. Tomo su celular de la mesa, el cual tenía un mensaje de Shino que explicaba que se había ido mientras el dormía. No era tan tarde, pero aún estaba cansado, por lo que subió a su cuarto. Tendría casa sola por un buen rato, ya que Suguha iba a quedarse en casa de una de sus amigas y sus padres trabajarían hasta tarde como solían hacerlo.

"No puedo creer que me dormí a media visita de Sinon, por dios, que mal amigo soy" negó con su cabeza después de haberse sentado sobre su cama.

Paso su mano por su cuello, sintiendo humedad en gran parte de esa área. Estaba mojado, húmedo, a pesar de que **_eso_** ocurrió horas atrás, aun se sentía la humedad.

"Hasta sude, no entiendo que me pasa"

Se quitó la camisa negra que traía, pero al observar hacia abajo se llevó la gran sorpresa de ver una marca roja en su hombro. Corrió al baño a verse en el espejo, analizando aquella mancha en su piel.

"¿¡Que rayos!?" grito tocando el chupetón que tenía "¿¡Desde cuando tengo eso!?"

"Ah… enserio me deje llevar con Asuna entonces… si, debió haber sido por la semana pasada. Aun así, me sorprende que llegáramos a estas escalas, yo suelo ser el que se los deja a Asuna, no ella a mí. Bueno, siempre hay una primera ver para todo"

* * *

 _Hola nuevamente :D_

 _A pesar de que me agrada el KiriAsu, hay algo en el KiriNon que me encanta y no resistí a escribir algo así jejeje no sabia si subir algo así ya que no sabía como es aceptado el KiriNon, pero, después de unos días leyendo me di cuenta que quizás sea bien aceptado :3 Aun así me sigue gustando el KiriAsu._

 _No se si haya estado muy corto, pero creo que quedo bien para ser mi primera vez xD_

 _No pensaba llegar a la escala de que Shinonon llegara a hacerle eso a Kazuto, pero fue una idea que me llego de repente y también me deje llevar, agregándolo a la historia jejeje pero supongo que no estuvo tan mal 7u7_

 _En fin, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic n.n_

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
